Separación
by sMoKa
Summary: En una noche de insomnio, Snape recuerda sus últimas palabras con Lily. El único amor que tuvo y que se desvaneció para siempre...


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, y el principal tema de la historia también.**

SEPARACIÓN

Severus Snape se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, una vez más.

El silencio de afuera era total, y la oscuridad absoluta.

Había bajado a la sala común tras al fin comprobar que no podía dormir. Hacía exactamente una semana que no conseguía conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde. Porque hacía exactamente una semana de su última conversación con Lily.

Sentado en uno de los sillones verdes, cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos volaran, y las imágenes aparecieran delante de él, una vez más.

…

Había ido en su busca el mismo día en el que había escuchado ese rumor. Sólo esperaba que lo que había oído fuese mentira. Era patético, y lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de su propia amiga.

Corría a toda prisa por el pasillo oscuro sin ventanas, rezando para que ella estuviera en la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Al comprobar que su respiración volvía a ser regular, se volvió hacia la entrada. Justo cuando se dispuso a atravesarla, la vio. Caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en su dirección, observando los cuadros en las paredes.

Snape no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella. Ella casi se lo llevó por delante, pues no se había percatado de él. Nadie solía notar la presencia de Snape.

—¡Sev!—exclamó esbozando una media sonrisa—Menudo susto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Dime que no es verdad—le pidió él, ignorando su pregunta. Tenía la cara contorsionada por el espanto.

—¿Mmm? ¿De qué me hablas? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Dime que no estás saliendo con Potter!—alzó la voz llamando la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. A él le importaba un bledo, sólo se centraba en la reacción de su amiga. No apartó los ojos de ella.

—Sev, tranquilízate—le suplicó ella. De pronto, desapareció la alegría de su cara, y se puso seria. Dudó antes de volver a hablar, o más bien, a susurrar—Sí, es verdad.

Las palabras lo aplastaron, lo hicieron picadillo. Quería que la tierra lo tragase. Por Merlín, quería dejar de existir. Todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Se quedó pasmado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, negándose a creerla.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó incrédulo.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Al parecer se sentía incómoda en semejante situación. Estudió al Slytherin con el ceño fruncido. No encontraba las palabras. Después de una larga pausa, lo intentó.

—Sí. Yo… lo amo.

Snape sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. El suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. En cualquier momento le iba a estallar la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿por qué?—las palabras rasgaban su lengua como cuchillos antes de salir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ha cambiado, Sev. Antes era un completo imbécil, lo sé, pero de veras que ahora ya no lo es. Lo conozco lo bastante como para decirlo. Tiene una parte muy tierna y romántica—al ver la mandíbula desencajada de su amigo, añadió—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te molestó. No es tan arrogante como tú piensas. Ha madurado.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad—replicó él con enfado. No daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo se podía haber enamorado de ese tipejo? ¿De su peor enemigo?

Potter no había cambiado, de eso estaba seguro. Probablemente nunca lo haría. Siempre seguiría siendo aquel niñato impertinente que andaba dándose los aires de superior. Ellos dos se habían odiado desde la primera vez que se cruzaron, y era su destino seguir haciéndolo.

Y Potter se había fijado en su mejor amiga. Él pensaba que lo hacía solamente para verlo sufrir. La utilizaría para verlo infeliz. Pero, para el alivio de Snape, ella no le hacía caso. Lo llegó a odiar tanto como él.

Y sin embargo, de repente, unas imágenes borrosas se posaron ante los ojos del chico. Sentados en la orilla del lago, una chica de deslumbrante pelo rojizo conversaba animadamente con un chico de gafas y pelo negro muy desordenado, y de vez en cuando, ambos reían. Parecían tan pacíficos…

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Durante las últimas semanas ella ya no parecía discutir con él, sino que parecía ser amable y todo. A Snape le entraron náuseas y borró ese recuerdo de su cabeza, para concentrarse en la conversación. Ella estaba triste, y de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a su alrededor.

—Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo. Sois como el agua y el aceite, y el principal culpable es él. Se ha comportado muchas veces mal contigo, pero me ha prometido que te dejará en paz. Al fin y al cabo, en una ocasión te salvó la vida.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. La rabia le escocía y le producía dolor de cabeza.

—_Mentira_.

—¿Y entonces cómo te lo explicas? De no haber sido por él, lo más seguro es que no estarías ahora conversando conmigo.

—¿Acaso has olvidado todo por lo que me hizo pasar? —le espetó él—Siempre disfrutando haciéndome sufrir y humillándome delante de los demás.

Lily le tomó la mano con dulzura y acercó su rostro al de él. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes, y no consiguieron despegarse de ellos.

—Sé que no hay forma de corregir el pasado, Sev. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Lily. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, ¿no? Hemos escogido caminos distintos. Ya no queda nada más que decir.

Sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Ella lo había renunciado, y ahora él lo hacía con ella. Intentó parecer ofendido.

—¡No! —negó la pelirroja con voz de súplica—Sev, no quiero perder tu amistad. No puedo decidir entre los dos.

—Sí que puedes. Es más, ya lo has hecho—se mostró molesto—Y no, no podemos seguir siendo amigos, porque Po…—le enfurecía tener que nombrarlo—…él no lo aceptaría. Y aunque lo hiciese, yo me negaría.

No pudo seguir, porque ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Le devolvió el abrazo débilmente, y se separaron al poco tiempo.

En el rostro de Lily se distinguían las lágrimas que inundaban sus preciosos ojos. Snape no quería verla llorar.

—Adiós, Lily.

Se desprendió de ella, dándose la vuelta y precipitándose a las escaleras más cercanas. Se fue, huyendo de lo que más amaba, y que ahora le había producido tanto dolor. Abrió de un portazo la puerta del baño, y dio gracias al cielo que no había nadie dentro para ver como se encogía en el suelo y las lágrimas le bañaban la cara.

…

No recordaba muchos detalles del resto de aquel día, pero tampoco importaba.

Era consciente de las miradas que le dirigía Lily de vez en cuando en el Gran Comedor, pero nunca las replicaba. La herida que ella dejó en él nunca se cicatrizaría, tendría que cargar con ese peso enorme hasta su fin. Ahora, lo único que quedaba eran los recuerdos. Aparte de los que tenía cuando estaba en compañía de Lily, ninguno lo hacía sonreír. Los pocos momentos felices que tuvo con ella habían alimentado un poco su vida. Y ahora, solo sentía remordimiento por haberla dejado irse a los brazos de alguien que podía causarle más que daño, pero sobre todo, porque nunca le había podido decir lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

Precisamente fue James Potter el que la enamoró. Le había arrebatado lo único valioso en su vida. La había llevado a decidirse. Lo odiaba más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Ese gafotas sí que podía hacerla feliz. Le podía ofrecer mucho más que él. Además era un Gryffindor, aunque eso no fuese de gran relevancia.

Y nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que la quería. Era demasiado cobarde para eso. Los sentimientos eran cosas innecesarias y desconocidas para los Slytherin, pero no para él. Sabía el verdadero significado del amor, y también el inmenso dolor que podía causar. Ella se lo había hecho sentir por primera y última vez en su miserable vida.

Pero Snape estaba destinado a ser el malo de la historia. Su infelicidad era obvia pero injusta. Lily misma había escrito el punto final.

Constantemente se repetía a sí mismo de que lo había aceptado. Pero nadie puede escapar del amor, y sus huellas son casi siempre permanentes. La amaba demasiado como para olvidarla.

Pero ella era feliz. En cierto modo, eso era lo más importante para él. Si Potter la hacía feliz, significaba que la había merecido de verdad. Suponía que si ella se encontraba a gusto con él, no debería de molestarla, sino dejarla vivir.

Y esa era la causa por la que no volvió a hablarle más. A pesar de sentirse utilizado, no guardaba rencor hacia ella. No le dirigía mirada alguna, porque sabía que se encontraba bien y sus preocupaciones eran en vano. Aunque fuese necesidad hacerlo, cada vez que la veía, se obligaba a retirar la mirada, como hacía con cualquier otro alumno que no conocía de nada.

Ella a veces hacía ademán de querer hablar con él, pero se daba cuenta cada vez de que sería cruel por su parte, porque para él sería una tortura.

Snape había perdido a su único amor, mientras que ella sólo echaba de menos a un simple amigo. Ella percibía una parte minúscula del dolor que había causado a Snape la separación. Nunca jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo que él sentía hacia ella.

Era consciente que tendría que soportar el hecho de que una parte de sí mismo moría cuando, lo sabía sin tener que mirar, porque lo había visto tantas veces, Lily se diera la vuelta de la manera que sólo ella era capaz de hacer, con su melena rojo sangre brillando a la luz del sol, para dirigirse al chico de sus sueños, aquél que sustituía a su antiguo amigo, haciéndole olvidar de que éste hubiese pasado alguna vez por su vida.

**Siento que la última frase haya sido tan larga, y espero que se entienda xD**

**Agradezco cualquier crítica, consejo y demás. **

**Siento si les he hecho perder su tiempo con mi fic absurdo :P.**


End file.
